


An End of an Era

by TigerLily



Category: NYPD Blue
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-07
Updated: 2012-03-07
Packaged: 2017-11-01 14:20:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/357800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerLily/pseuds/TigerLily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John walks away from the 15th Precinct.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An End of an Era

The end of his career with the New York Police Department had been a quiet affair despite the public moment of stupidity that had led up to it. John had simply laid his badge and gun on Lieutenant Fancy’s desk and walked out of the precinct.

Andy had tried to stop him. He tried to convince John that the younger man had encountered a small set back and that he would be there for John no matter what.

John had shaken his head. He loved Andy like a father, but he had made up his mind. He wouldn’t let Borough Commander Haverill knock him back down to dispatch because the man had a hard on for Fancy and didn’t like John’s support of Janice during her murder trial.

He looked at Andy and said, “It’s time to move on, time for me to quit living in my father’s shadow. See you around, old man.”

John had walked away knowing that he was lucky he wasn’t facing charges for obstruction of justice, but he didn’t see it that way. He felt like a failure, even though he had put a brave face on it for Andy.

The desire to start over fresh somewhere else had been so strong that he had almost caught a cab to La Guardia. Instead, he had gone home to his cold and empty apartment to consider his options realizing that he needed to find a place where no one had ever heard of the name John Kelly.


End file.
